War and Love
by Chibi's-Chan
Summary: Historia sobre duas pessoas que se encontram,porem acabam se apaixonando,mais contudo isso eles sao de clãs diferentes,e são rivais,mesmo não sabendo disso... IchiRukia Reviews Plix! XD
1. Chapter 1

Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Kubo Tite

**Bleach não me pertence, e sim a ****Kubo Tite****. E esta fanfic ****não**** tem fins lucrativos,e sim fins para sua ****diversão****!**

**Essa é minha primeira fanfic... Tomara que vocês gostem!!**

Flash Back

''-Ichigo, você será transferido para uma escola e cidade nova, porque nosso clã tem que aumentar, assim destruindo o nosso clã rival, que matou seu amigo Shiba Kaien, então de agora em diante meu filho você ira morar na cidade de Karakura.

-Claro que irei,a propósito qual o nome do clã que vive lá? –disse Ichigo curioso  
-O clã se chama Soul Society,mas cuidado!Falam que há vários assassinos lá, e são profissionais em exterminar clãs rivais, então resolvi ir também e com um reforço a mais. –disse o pai de Ichigo preocupado  
-Sim pai, como você quiser. ''

Fim de Flash Back

Ichigo já havia chegado à escola, e ficou um momento em frente a ela pensando e olhando ''Ah então essa é minha escola nova... Acho que vou gostar daqui, mesmo com vários assassinos e clãs rivais, mas tudo bem!'' pensou Ichigo sem nenhuma preocupação e até meio feliz, claro achava que algumas coisas não iam ser fáceis por causa de seu cabelo cor de laranja e sua cara de poucos amigos.

Logo após ficar pensando e olhando Ichigo começou a andar,quando viu uma bolsa caída atrás da escola,e como a curiosidade era grande, foi ate lá olhar. Quando chegou ao local avisa vários meninos em roda e uma menina caída no chão, mas quando os delinqüentes se deram conta que havia uma pessoa lá fugiram. Então Ichigo foi ate a menina e disse:

-Você esta bem? –disse Ichigo preocupado

-... –a garota não havia falado nada

A menina tinha cabelos pretos e curtos, olhos meio azulados escuros, e parecia ser frágil, e era bem pequena.

Então Ichigo lhe deu a mão, mas a menina se levantara sozinha, e começou a andar dando as costas ao ruivinho. Logo pensou ''Quem essa garota pensa que é?Que idiota, venho ajudar e ela me dá as costas!'' pensou ele com uma cara de emburrado. Mas depois continuou a andar normalmente indo em direção a sala.

A professora já estava entrando em sala quando disse a todos aos alunos:

-Bom dia meus infelizes e medíocres alunos que eu tanto odeio.  
''Gota''

-Que foi seus palermas?Não se pode elogiar... Mais tudo bem, amanhã eu pioro... Bem, hoje temos um novo aluno e quero que vocês sejam amigos dele!Se não reprovarei todos! Muhahahahaha!

''Gota'' - novamente...

-Pode entrar Kurosaki!E seja bem-vindo ao inferno que é esta escola!

-Ah olá... –disse o ruivinho sem jeito

-OLÁ KUROSAKI! –disse a sala toda ao menino que parecia ser estranho

-Hum Kurosaki vai sentar na frente de Rukia, lá no canto da sala ao lado da janela, esta bem? –disse a professora com um olhar maldoso para Rukia, mas a menina nem deu bola a ela.

O ruivinho foi andando em direção a carteira e viu os maus olhados de seus novos companheiros de sala, mas continuou de cabeça erguida e continuou a andar, até que notou que a menina que estava caída no chão era Rukia.

-Ei você por que me ignorou lá em baixo? –disse ele com uma cara de mau

-Por que devo dar explicações a você, estranho? –disse ela com cara de ''to nem ai pra você e para o que você pensa''

-Arg... Sua... –nem acabo de falar e levou uma livrada na cara

-Agora me da licença, e vire para frente. –disse Rukia concentrada no que estava acontecendo lá fora, que basicamente era nada

Então o menino ignorou a menina, e ficou prestando atenção na aula.Depois de longos minutos ouvindo aquela professora maluca da cabeça,chegou a santa hora,a hora do recreio.

O menino se levantou e foi ate o terraço, quando viu um grupo de pessoas que era de sua sala o chamando para lanchar junto a eles.

-Olá Kurosaki-kunnnn!Se junte a nos! –disse Inoue feliz (como sempre)

-É Ichigo!Faça parte deste navio de pessoas felizes e pegadores de mulheres bonitas - disse Keigo animado

-Ta neh... –disse Ichigo andando até o grupo de amigos

-Então Ichigo, de onde você veio? – disse Tatsuki

-Ah uma cidade bem longe daqui...

-Hum... –disse o grupo todo

Depois de alguns minutos todos já haviam perguntado varias coisas ao ruivinho,ficou um silencio ate que alguém fez outra pergunta ,mas essa era diferente.

-Ei você conseguiu se comunicar com aquela menina estranha, a Rukia-san? –disse Ishida

-Basicamente não, ela não é de falar muito neh? –disse Ichigo

-Não é isso... É porque ela há dois anos... Matou o namorado dela... –depois disso o grupo ficou em silencio.

-HAHA... Aquela garota minúscula?HAHA nem vem que eu não acredito! –disse Ichigo rindo

-Se você perceber bem, sempre tem um grupo de meninos que batem nela, porque eram grandes amigos dele, que não ficaram conformados com tal ato dela, com tudo isso ela não reage. –disse Ishida com uma cara seria ao mesmo tempo preocupado

-Não entendo... –disse Ichigo com uma cara meio seria e curioso

-A Kuchiki-san era toda feliz na sétima serie ,tinha vários amigos ,tinha seu namorado ,que a propósito amava ela.Depois da morte dele ,ela se isolou ,começou a ficar fria ,e já não tinha amigos ,na verdade sinto pena dela ,sempre cheguei perto dela para conversar ,mais ela ignorava tudo e todos a sua volta ,queria muito ajudar ela. –disse Inoue quase chorando

-Nossa que trágico... –disse Ichigo com a cabeça baixa

Logo após aquela conversa o sinal tocou e todos voltaram a sala de aula,desde aquela conversa Ichigo começou a ver Rukia com outros olhos ,via ela como uma menina solitária que precisava de ajuda e de amigos.Depois de varias horas a aula havia acabado e Ichigo estava chegando em casa,quando viu que Rukia ia na mesma direção ,um pouco atrás dele ,então parou e perguntou:

-Ei sua anã por que está me seguindo? –disse ele com uma cara de poucos amigos

-Para a sua informação seu idiota, eu moro nesta casa. –disse Rukia apontando

Logo quando Ichigo olhou, não havia acreditado e pensou ''Não acredito!Aquela anã é minha vizinha!Tudo menos ISSO!'' Então ela disse ao ver a reação dele:

-Aff mais um vizinho inútil nessa cidade inútil, acho que vou ter que te eliminar também. –disse ela sorrindo de lado deixando Ichigo com medo

-Ai... –disse ele

-To brincando seu bobo. –disse ela rindo da cara dele

-Sua... -quando viu que ela riu parou e começou a rir também – Então ta vou pra casa, até amanhã! –depois disso os dois entrarão em casa sem dizer, mas nada.

Depois de varias horas, já havia anoitecido, ninguém nas ruas ah não ser... Os clãs... Pessoas que usavam roupas pretas quase semelhantes aos dos ninjas, alguns usavam:mascaras, e outros usavam golas altas que deixavam so seus olhos a vista , para não mostrar suas verdadeiras identidades.

Depois de alguns minutos... duas pessoas se encontraram em cima do telhado de duas casas:

-Ei você!Qual seu clã? –disse um '' ninja '' com voz de homem

-Sou do clã Soul Society, e meu nome no clã é ''La Cobra'' - disse o outro ninja com voz de mulher

-Então eu vou ter que te destruir. –disse o homem

-Pode vir não tenhu medo de um fracassado! –disse ela indo pra cima dele

Então começou a luta entre dois rivais que eram de dois clãs inimigos ,eles não sabiam quem era quem ,mais lutavam por sua honra ,para demonstrar o mais forte entre eles.Era uma guerra atual ,de artes marciais ,e clãs inimigos ,onde só um podia reinar.

E aew gostaram? Rsrs

Dedico este primeiro capítulo a **Kubo Tite**! Uuhhuuh

Mandem reviews... Uhahahua Vlw!


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Kubo Tite

**Bleach não me pertence, e sim a ****Kubo Tite****. E esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos, e sim fins para sua diversão!**

**--**

Na manhã seguinte, Ichigo se deu de cara com Rukia saindo de sua casa, ela parecia estar com a mão enfeixada então chegou nela e perguntou:

-O que houve com sua mão? Heim anã? –disse Ichigo

-Já disse que minha vida não te interreça! –disse Rukia

-Ui acordou de mau-humor? –disse ele rindo da cara dela

-Não vou nem responder a sua medíocre pergunta. –falou Rukia logo andando e deixando Ichigo para trás

No meio do caminho o grupo de meninos foi na direção de Rukia, quando Ichigo viu aquilo foi logo correndo pro lado da menina. Assim que os meninos viram o ruivo passaram direto sobre eles.

-Por que você esta me protegendo deles? –disse Rukia

-Não posso ver meninos batendo em meninas, acho isso coisa de pessoa covarde. –disse Ichigo serio ,quando a menina ouviu aquilo ela olhou para ele arregalando os olhos,mas depois quando ele olhou para ela, Rukia virou a cara pro outro lado e começou a andar mais rápido, assim despistando Ichigo.

Quando chegou à escola Ichigo, entrou na sala, e Rukia já estava sentada olhando para fora da janela como se nada tivesse acontecido. Então sentou, e olhou para trás logo falando:

-Por que você fugiu? –disse ele com cara de tonto

-Não vou responder. –disse Rukia que começou a ficar vermelha

-Haha... E por que seu rosto esta vermelho?Não tem o que se envergonhar - disse Ichigo rindo da cara dela

-NÃO ESTOU VERMELHA! –disse ela gritando ,quando todo mundo olhou para os dois ,com cara de espanto

-Ta so não precisa gritar ouviu?Sua nanica. –disse Ichigo rindo

-Você me irrita, so isso. –disse Rukia

-Se acha que vim aqui para que? Hehe – disse Ichigo rindo de novo da cara da pequenina

Assim foi passando os dias, e cada dia que passava os dois começavam a ser mais amigos, e conversavam, mas todas as noites sempre dois ninjas se encontravam e lutavam, o incrível que os dois tinham características idênticas a de Ichigo e Rukia, o ódio de cada um em cada luta, e nenhum dos dois fora derrotados.

Outro dia na escola, na hora do recreio... Ichigo havia chegado e agora com uma surpresa para seus amigos...

-Olá pessoal, trouxe uma amiga minha aqui pro terraço, diga oi Rukia. –disse Ichigo olhando para os amigos que estavam espantados com a pequenina

-Olá... –disse ela meio envergonhada

Depois disso tudo, de varias apresentações e longas conversas, o grupo de amigos deu uma chance a Rukia, de mudar sua vida por inteira e ter novos amigos. Eles finalmente conseguiram ver um sorriso vindo da menina que logo olhou para Ichigo meio envergonhada e vermelha e se pegou no pensamento ''Tudo isso graças a você Ichigo... ''

Então depois de varias horas as ruas já estavam escurecidas e os clãs de volta a ação nas ruas da cidade, quando os dois ninjas se encontraram de novo...

-Não vou deixá-lo escapar. –disse a ninja dando seu melhor golpe que era : dar cambalhotas prender suas pernas no pescoço do inimigo e novamente dar cambalhotas com o inimigo preso, assim fazendo com que ele ficasse paralisado ,mais para a sorte do jovem ninja ,ele pegou um objeto pontudo e enfiou numa das mãos de sua inimiga ,mesmo assim na sua outra mão havia um anel em forma de cobra que logo virou uma arma ,suas unhas viraram um metal afiado ,que logo ia colocar-la no pescoço do jovem ninja –Acho que vou tirar sua mascara e ver como você é para ver sua expressão assustada. –quando a ninja tirou a mascara... Ela não podia acreditar era... Era... ICHIGO! A ninja ficara assustada, e começou a gritar, assim saiu correndo do local, e é claro Ichigo não havia entendido o porquê de ela sair correndo.

No dia seguinte na escola, Ichigo já estava sentado e a aula ia começar e nada de Rukia na sala, então começou a ficar preocupado. Assim foi ate 3 aula ,quando a menina abrira a porta ,mas o que era aquilo na mão dela ?Por que esta enfaixada? O que será que houve? Pensava o ruivinho.

Logo a menina sentou-se com cara de poucos amigos e olhou para fora da janela. Então Ichigo quis quebrar o silencio dizendo:

-O que houve com sua mão?

-Eu sem querer me cortei... –disse Rukia meio desanimada

-Ainda bem que não foi, mas grave. –disse Ichigo mais aliviado

Rukia pensava ''Ele é meu inimigo, não posso me dar com ele nem falar normalmente com ele, mesmo assim... É meu melhor amigo e é o único! Às vezes sinto como se estivesse gostando dele... Aquele jeito, aquele sorriso, são únicos na minha vida, aff não posso pensar nisso, mas não consigo esquecer.''pensou ela quase chorando no local.

E é claro Ichigo não entendendo nada sobre a situação. Passou o 4 tempo e já era recreio todos reunidos no terraço conversando e rindo até que...

-Que tal todos nos fazermos um grupo de estudo? –disse Ishida empolgado

-Ate que não é tão ruim... –disse Inoue

-Então vamos nos reunir hoje que tal? Depois de amanhã a gente vai ter teste ai seria bom estudarmos juntos. –disse Ishida sorrindo de canto a canto da face

-Ta legal - disse todos

-Mas onde é que vai ser? –disse Chad

-Hum que tal na minha casa?Nii-sama esta viajando e so volta daqui a 2 meses ou seja estou sozinha em casa. –disse Rukia

-Então ótimo! –disse Inoue

-Pode ser após as aulas? –disse Ishida

-A hora que vocês quiserem - disse Rukia com um pouco, mas de animo após a cena que havia vista noite passada

-Então beleza- disse o grupo todo

Depois o sinal tocou, e todos foram para casa de Rukia que na verdade era uma mansão e era ao lado da minúscula casa de Ichigo. A pequena havia despensado seus empregados para que todos pudessem ficar mais à-vontades.

Então todos estudando felizes, menos Ishida e Rukia, também porque os dois eram os mais inteligentes da sala então estudavam pouco e tiravam as duvidas de seus amigos que mal entendiam a materia. Rukia ficou tirando varias duvidas de Ichigo, que fingia não entender quase 90 de tudo que havia ouvido na escola, so fingia porque adorava ficar perto dela e ficava fitando seus olhos nos olhos dela, e quando ela olhava para ele ficava totalmente vermelha e Ichigo gostava disso.

Depois de varias horas estudando,algumas pessoas iam embora porque já estava anoitecendo,ate que chegou uma hora que so tinha Ichigo fingindo e fingindo e Rukia começou a desconfiar e a fazer o mesmo, ate que uma hora eles estavam muito próximos ate que Ichigo dormiu em seu ombro,ou melhor estava fingindo mas no meio do nada ele dormiu .

A pequena ficou meio assustada e foi para seu quarto e acabou dormindo,deixando Ichigo dormindo na sala com a cara na mesa.Logo apos isso anoiteceu,e nenhum dos ninjas havia aparecido.Depois de varias horas,Rukia acordou e quando virou-se para o lado encontrou Ichigo com uma bandeija cheia de comida,ou seja cafe da manha,logo os dois desceram e comeram seu lanchinho.

Um pouco mais tarde o ruivinho foi embora deixando Rukia,que logo em seguida subiu novamente e ficou deitada em sua cama pensando e pensando...Em quanto isso as horas passavam...

**Curiosidades:**

**- La Cobra – é o anel que Rukia usa,o anel pode se transformar em qualquer acessório e quando a menina a invoca, a unha do dedo indicador da mão esquerda de Rukia vira um aço pontudo,que quando toca seu inimigo sai um liquido que envenena o inimigo levando-o a morte.**

**Vlw galerinha!!**

**Bjs!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach não me pertence, e sim a ****Kubo Tite****. E esta fanfic ****não**** tem fins lucrativos,e sim fins para sua ****diversão****!  
**

Depois do que havia acontecido ontem à noite Rukia pensou ''Eu não podia de jeito nenhum ter feito aquilo!Ele é meu inimigo, e sempre será ate o fim, não posso me deixar por meus sentimentos, se não eu posso morrer, por ele não saber quem sou, mas... Eu sem quem ele é por isso não posso, mas lutar contra ele, não quero machucá-lo, principalmente matá-lo''

Flash Back

''-Rukia me promete que nunca ira mentir ou esconder qualquer coisa que te deixe angustiada ou triste?- disse Ichigo olhando nos olhos da menina

-Sim, eu prometo. – disse ela de cabeça baixa mesmo escondendo grandes segredos

-Que bom. Pode confiar em mim para tudo, certo?-disse Ichigo com um belo sorriso no rosto''

Fim de Flash Back

Logo após pensar, Rukia se arrumou para ir a escola e logo saiu correndo pois estava atrasada.No meio do caminho decidiu pegar um atalho,por esta muito atrasada e era um beco(mas com saída) e em quanto andava nem percebeu que esbarrou em uma pessoa.Quando virou viu um dos meninos daquela gangue que sempre batia nela.

Ele chegou perto dela e disse:

-O dia esta chegando... Ouviu?Eu e minha gangue vamos vingar a morte de nosso amigo... É melhor ficar de olhos bem abertos. – disse o menino a Rukia

-Grr... Você acha que ele gostaria de ver um de seus amigos batendo em uma menina? MEU KAIEN NUNCA GOSTARIA DE VER ISSO! – disse Rukia gritando

-Não sei como matou ele, mais so sei que ele estava em seus braços no dia do acidente e naquele lugar nunca ah ninguém!Principalmente à noite!-disse o menino com um tom alto

-... – Rukia não dissera nada

- Dane-se, no dia você verá - disse o menino dando as costas a pequena

Depois daquele momento Rukia começou a andar novamente, chegando a escola logo em seguida. Quando entrou so viu o sorriso bobo de Ichigo, mas por alguma razão também sorrira, mesmo depois do que o menino dissera a ela.

-Oi moranguinho – disse Rukia

-Olá baixinha, por que não saiu de casa cedo?-disse Ichigo

-Fiquei deitada, pois estava cansada por causa de uma certa pessoa – disse Rukia com um olhar maldoso para o ruivinho,perto dali Keigo saiu gritando:

-MEU ICHIGO ESTA CRESCENDO!Pegando a pequena Kuchiki... – logo em seguida levou um soco da menina, depois disso chegou mais perto de Ichigo e falou – Good Job!Ela esta envergonhada, ou seja... Isso é um bom sinal!-depois de falar levou um murro do ruivo

Depois de algumas horas,o recreio começou,e como costume daquele pequeno grupo,todos subiram para o terraço,quando...

-Ichi-nii!-disse uma menina loira de olhos verdes e bem baixinha

-O que você está fazendo aqui?! –disse Ichigo assustado

-Meu pai disse para vir para cá e ir morar na sua casa, você sabe muito bem porque, e você não olhou o calendário não? –disse a garotinha

-Ai eu esqueci. –disse Ichigo batendo a mão na testa em quanto seus amigos boiavam na conversa

-Ei Ichigo, quem é essa?-perguntou Tatsuki

-Ela é... -Ichigo nem acabou de falar quando foi interrompido pela menininha

-Eu sou Kasumi Ouji Lurichiyo, mas pode me chamar de Luri e eu sou a namorada dele – disse ela toda sorridente

Naquele momento todos haviam ficado paralisados. Rukia abaixara a cabeça meio de lado e Ichigo ficou totalmente sem graça, então naquele lugar se formou um silencio. Ate que Rukia saiu correndo so local ''Eu sabia não podia me envolver com ele, e também aquela menina não é namorada dele, ela é a noiva dele, como eu tenhu um noivo que nunca vi. Às vezes acho que não deveria ter nascido em um clã de nobres. ''pensou ela em quanto corria.

Em quanto isso Ichigo não sabia o que fazer ou o que falar, pois não sabia o que ia explicar a Rukia, se ele falasse a verdade ela iria saber que ele é do clã Hollow e principalmente que seu lugar nesta cadeia de clãs era de líder, e assim ela nunca iria falar nem olhar mais para ele; mas o que o ruivinho não sabia era que ela já sabia de tudo...

E aew gostaram?Mandem reviews!!

Vlw!!

Curiosidades:

-Há muitos clãs em varias cidades, sua classificação é:

Líderes (família de Ichigo)

Nobres (Família de Rukia e noiva de Ichigo)

Normal (um tipo de exercito)

Cervos (aqueles que servem aos nobres e líderes)

No caso os clãs líderes sempre têm que ter pelo menos um filho, para se casar com alguém ou do seu próprio clã ou de clãs aliados, se no caso for de aliados,quando os filhos de cada um se casar,os clãs se fundem dando inicio a um novo clã.


	4. Chapter 4

Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Kubo Tite

**Bleach não me pertence, e sim a ****Kubo Tite****. E esta fanfic ****não**** tem fins lucrativos,e sim fins para sua ****diversão****!**

Quando o sinal do recreio tocou, todos os alunos voltaram a suas salas, incluindo Rukia que estava de cabeça baixa. Logo Ichigo disse:

-Aquilo que ela disse era mentira – disse o ruivinho

-Tudo bem... -disse ela sorrindo falsamente

Rukia logo pensou ''Eu sei que não é mentira, mas também sei que não é sua culpa, acho que é minha, por te me envolvido em seu mundinho. ''/

Logo depois, na hora da saída...

-Ichi-nii!-disse a loirinha

-Aff!Você de novo?-disse Ichigo

-Vamos para casa logo!Estou com fome!-disse Luri

-Eu estou esperando uma pessoa, porque não vai na frente?-disse ele

-É assim que trata sua futura esposa?-disse a menina emburrada

-PARA DE ME LEMBRAR ISSO!QUE DROGA!-disse Ichigo com raiva

-... - a menina não dissera nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça

Depois de um tempinho Rukia apareceu correndo em direção a Ichigo que estava na frente da escola so esperando.

-Me desculpa pela demora! –disse Rukia ofegante

-Que isso, eu acabei de chegar. –disse o ruivinho sorrindo

-É ela que você queria esperar?Eu sou quase do tamanho dela!So perco para a idade e serie de colégio. -disse a loirinha zombando

-Como é que é?!-disse Rukia

-Foi muito bem o que você ouviu!-disse a Luri

-Arg!Eu vou-te... -disse Rukia quando foi interrompida por Ichigo

-Nem discuti com essa ai, quanto mais você falar, mais ela irá encher –disse o ruivinho encarando a loira

-Esta certo - disse Rukia dando as costas a Luri e andando e logo em seguida Ichigo a seguiu,deixando a loirinha para trás

Depois de alguns minutos eles chegaram e assim se separando. Quando Rukia chega em casa...mais uma surpresa... ''Não acredito''

-Minha amada Rukia. –disse o menino de cabelos vermelhos, beijando a mão da menina.

-Como assim?!Que você esta fazendo aqui?!-disse ela assustada

-O que você acha?Seu noivo chega feliz e você me trata assim? –disse ele com cara de deboche para a pequena

-Se você é meu noivo ou não eu é que resolvo!Eu escolho meu futuro e não você!-disse ela se retirando indo direto para seu quarto

-Acho que vai ser mais difícil do que imaginei. -disse o menino de cabelos vermelhos

Por enquanto é isso huahuahuahuahu!!

Vlw!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleach não me pertence, e sim a ****Kubo Tite****. E esta fanfic ****não**** tem fins lucrativos,e sim fins para sua ****diversão****!**

* * *

No dia seguinte Rukia acordou com uma cara de quem teve um pesadelo, logo se lembrou do que havia acontecido ontem, mas nem ligou então saiu de casa para ir à escola, como sempre fazia. Logo quando saiu se deu de cara com Ichigo também saindo.

-Ei baixinha, não vai falar comigo? –disse ele

-Haha, bom dia moranguinho. –disse a pequena

-Então vamos? –perguntou o ruivinho

-Mas e a tal de Luri?Ela não vem? –disse ela

-Ela ta dormindo, tipo eu acordei mais cedo para não ir junto com ela, entende?-disse Ichigo

-Acho que sim. –disse ela com cara de quem não havia entendido nada. No meio do nada eles so vêem um maluco correndo ate eles dizendo

-Ei Rukiaaaaaaaaaaaa!-disse um menino correndo em direção da pequena

-O que você esta fazendo aqui?!-disse ela assustada

-Ué indo para escola. Achou que eu ia para onde?-disse o menino rindo

-Ei quem é ele?-perguntou Ichigo

-Ele?Ele não é ninguém. –disse ela

-Não deveria falar assim de mim. Ah prazer Abarai Renji. –disse o menino de cabelos vermelhos

-Ah! Prazer Kurosaki Ichigo. –disse o ruivinho

-Ta agora que todos se apresentaram, podemos ir para a escola?-disse Rukia com a paciência no limite

-Ta. –disse os dois meninos

Logo chegando à escola, Rukia e Ichigo se separaram de Renji, pois ele era mais velho que eles dois. Então logo entraram na sala de aula, se sentaram e se olharam e Rukia logo riu da cara de cansado do ruivinho, então ele disse:

-Que foi?Eu tenho cara de palhaço por acaso?-disse ele encarando a pequena

-Haha, claro que não é palhaço, você é um morango palhaço!Hahahahahaha. -disse ela rindo, quase caindo da cadeira

-Era para ter graça?-disse o ruivinho assustado

-Você não tem senso de humor?-disse ela

-Pra piada deste nível não!-disse ele

Depois eles viraram para frente, pois a professora já havia chegado, e assim foi passando o tempo ate que tocou o sinal. Logo todos saíram correndo da sala, porque a professora era uma louca e é claro recreio a melhor hora da escola. E como sempre o mesmo grupinho subiu para o terraço.

-Nossa tirei 10 no teste! –disse Ishida orgulhoso

-Eu também. –disse Rukia

-Aff, bando de CDF's - disse Ichigo com o resto do gripo concordando

-Ninguém mando não prestar atenção nas nossas explicações. –disse Rukia olhando diretamente para Ichigo

-Ai, sua... –disse ele olhando para ela

-So digo a verdade benzinho. –disse ela rindo de lado

-O que vocês fizeram depois que a gente saiu? –perguntou Inoue curiosa

-Ele dormiu na mesa e deixei-o La ou acha que eu ia deixar ele na casa dele?-disse Rukia

-Ah ta, pensei outra coisa. –disse Inoue, do jeito que ela pensava ninguém preferiu perguntar o que ela pensou, pois ela era meio estranha. Então todos ouviram um grito, Rukia já ate pensou o que seria então nem se assustou

-Rukiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - disse Renji

-O que você esta fazendo aqui?-disse ela nem um pouco surpresa

-Vim ficar com você, acabei de entrar no colégio esqueceu? –disse ele

-Vai ficar La em baixo com meu irmão. -disse ela

-Ele não veio hoje, quis ficar em casa para estudar, então ele vai chegar depois do recreio, pois temos testes para a avaliação da faculdade. –disse o garoto de cabelos vermelhos

-Ah... –disse ela

-Ei Rukia quem é ele? –disse Tatsuki

-Ah um amigo qualquer, de infância... –disse ela

-Olá!Vim para ficar com a Rukia porque ela é minha... –o menino não acabou de falar que Rukia o puxou para um canto falando...

-Ta doido?! Ninguém pode descobrir que você é do meu clã, se fizer isso, isso se chamara suicídio!-disse ela irritada

-Ta... –disse ele, enquanto todos olhavam espantados.

Logo Rukia pensou ''Estou ate vendo que este não será um ano nem um pouco fácil, ai, melhor ficar de olho nesse aqui e no ruivinho, para não trazer mais confusões. ''pensou ela com certo pingo de preocupação mais o que ela não sabia é que ia ter muitas confusões e muitos rolos em sua vida, não perde por esperar...

* * *

Então é isso por hoje, malz por demorar!Mais aqui esta fresquinho o capitulo 5 !!Huhuhu Festaaaaaaaaaa! Huahuahuahua

Ate o capitulo 6!!Bjs


	6. Chapter 6

Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Kubo Tite

**Bleach não me pertence, e sim a ****Kubo Tite****. E esta fanfic ****não**** tem fins lucrativos,e sim fins para sua ****diversão****!  
**

Depois que Rukia puxou Renji para o canto o resto do grupo havia ficado calado e parado, logo depois chegou à pequena com o garoto de cabelos vermelhos,mesmo assim o silencio reinava,ate que Keigo resolveu quebrá-lo:

-Ei que tal irmos a um parque aquático? –disse o menino animado

-Ate que não é uma ma idéia!-disse Tatsuki, que fez o menino se encher de esperanças

-La tem piscina, garotas, comida, eu já disse das garotas?-disse Keigo com os olhos brilhando

-Já entendemos Keigo! –disse Ichigo

-Ei Ichi-nii você vai comigo neh? –disse Luri

-Com você?Haha... So nos seus sonhos. –disse o ruivinho rindo

-Você tem que ir!Eu te obrigo... Você sabe muito bem o por que!-disse a garota irritada

-Danese, e você não me obriga a nada, então fica quieta no seu canto!-disse ele já de saco cheio, logo virou para o lado e falou-Ei Rukia você vai?

-E - Eu? –disse a menina espantada-Acho que não... Não gosto de usar biquínis...

-Vamos Kuchiki-san!Vai ser divertido. –disse Inoue rindo

-É Rukia, vamos!-disse Ichigo

-Ta bom, eu vou... -disse a baixinha

-Oba!Huhu!-disse Inoue feliz

-Então vai ser amanhã, a gente se encontra no ponto de ônibus de manhã ok?-disse Keigo

-Ok!-disse o grupo todo

Então passou as horas e assim à noite, e logo amanhecendo... Quando todos já estavam no ponto de ônibus menos Rukia...

-Cadê aquele protótipo de anã? –disse Ichigo

-Tenho certeza que ela já deve estar chegando... –disse Ishida

-Acho bom mesmo se não... –disse Ichigo quando sentiu uma áurea negra atrás dele

-Se não o que? –disse Rukia

-AHHHHHHH!Desde quando você estava ai?-disse ele assustado

-Desde que você começou a falar besteiras. –disse ela

-Ah... –disse o ruivinho

-Então vamos? –disse Keigo feliz

-Bora... –disse Ichigo

Então o grupo de amigos pegou o primeiro ônibus que passou para o parque, assim demorando 1 hora para chegar La... Quando chegaram La, logo foram para o vestiário,para trocarem de roupa...

-Kuchiki-san qual a cor do seu biquíni? –perguntou Inoue

-Ah... Ele é preto com uma borboleta vermelha na alça. –disse Rukia um pouco envergonhada

-Kawaii!O meu é rosa com roxo. –disse a ruivinha

Já esperando La fora, os meninos ficavam cada vez mais impacientes com as garotas que demoravam a se arrumar. Depois de longos 5 minutos de espera aparecem elas, cada uma com um biquíni diferente...

-Uau! –disse Keigo

-Que foi heim? –disse Tatsuki

-Não se pode elogiar mais? –disse Keigo

-Do jeito que você elogia e olha para a gente, não!-disse Tatsuki

-Ta bom que tal irmos para as piscinas? –disse Renji

-Finalmente alguém pensou que nem eu! –disse Ichigo

Então todos entraram na piscina,brincaram,e no meio disto tudo Ichigo so tinha olhos para Rukia,assim como Renji tinha so olhos para ela,o ruivinho não sabia o que se passava,logo levando um tapa de Luri.

-O que você ta olhando heim?-disse a loirinha emburrada

-Uma coisa que não te interessa. –disse ele já emburrado

-Da para você parar de olhar para aquela anã? –disse ela com ciúmes

-Para sua informação você é menor que ela. –disse ele

-E para a sua informação eu sou sua noiva, então me respeite! –disse ela com ar de autoridade

-Quando é que você vai parar de falar besteiras?Eu nunca vou ser seu noivo, entenda isso, eu não gosto de você do jeito que você gosta de mim! –disse o ruivinho logo saindo de perto de Luri

-Isso é o que veremos Ichigo. –disse Luri falando bem baixo

Na hora do almoço todos foram para uma lanchonete que era dentro do parque, conversavam e discutiam sobre vários assuntos e Rukia era a única que não havia falado nada, pois estava muito pensativa ''O que estou fazendo aqui?Não posso, Ichigo e Luri são meus inimigos e se os outros forem também, so tem Renji como aliado do meu clã e infelizmente ele é meu noivo, mais na realidade... -olhou para Ichigo-na realidade... Acho que sinto algo por Ichigo, o que vou fazer esses sentimentos não pode ser prolongados... Tenho que fazer algo o mais rápido possível!'' pensou a garota de cabeça baixa.

Curiosidades:

Renji é da mesma turma que Kuchiki Byakuya (irmão de Rukia), mas vocês devem estar de perguntando por que ele viajou se ainda esta na escola... Fácil!Ele como o mais velho tem responsabilidades do clã, ou seja, ele é que organiza tudo, inclusive foi ele que organizou o noivado de Rukia e Renji.

** War and Love GOLDEN! **

_-Eu vou te matar Hollow!Venha cá!Você não vai fugir desta vez!Você não ira escapar desta ninja! –disse Rukia falando alto e com uma cara de má_

_-O que você esta fazendo?!Você é uma ninja? –disse Ichigo espantado – E por acaso você disse que iria me destruir?E ao meu clã também?_

_-Agora que você falo... –disse Rukia com cara de assassina quando... –Agora não, quem sabe mais tarde... E para sua informação eu não to falando em relação a você e ao seu clã,estou me referindo ao meu jogo de Wii. –na mão de Rukia estava à capa do jogo de Bleach para Wii, então ela pára de falar e continua a jogar, e como sempre Ichigo não havia entendido nada..._

Pronto!Huahuauhauhuha... Às vezes eu vou colocar War and Love GOLDEN... Kkkkkkkk jogo de Wii de Bleach -

Rsrs

Então por hoje é só!

Bjs


	7. Chapter 7

Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Kubo Tite

**Bleach não me pertence, e sim a ****Kubo Tite****. E esta fanfic ****não**** tem fins lucrativos, e sim fins para sua ****diversão****!**

**OBS: Com **_**especial dia dos namorados**_**!**

Logo após aquele dia inteiro no parque, o grupinho começou a se desfazer por já estar tarde, então Rukia, Renji, Ichigo e Luri foram na mesma direção.Renji ia para a casa de Rukia, e Luri ia para casa de Ichigo,a baixinha e o ruivinho ficavam intrigados por não gostarem da companhia deles.

Depois de algumas horas já era possível ver ''ninjas'' nas ruas, ate que três deles se encontraram ao mesmo tempo...

-Você aqui novamente?-disse a ninja (Rukia)

-Dessa vez eu vou te derrotar... E quem é seu amiguinho?- disse o ninja que usava máscara (Ichigo)

-Você é muito convencido... Vou te ensinar a não mexer com pessoas desconhecidas... –disse o ninja indo na direção de Ichigo (que supostamente era Renji), mas quando foi atacá-lo, Rukia o para

-Não se mete onde não foi chamado, ele é meu inimigo, então procure o seu... –disse ela friamente

-Tanto faz... –disse o ninja (Renji) ao se retirar do local

Quando ele saiu, mais uma disputa começou, mas Rukia ainda pensava ''Tenho que deixar Renji longe dele, para que não aconteça nenhuma desgraça... ''logo em sua mente veio à imagem de Kaien...

Passou a noite, e já era manhã, era dia dos namorados... Mas Rukia nem se dava conta de que era... Então foi normalmente para a escola como sempre fazia...

-Bom dia Kuchiki-sannnnnnnn! –disse Inoue feliz (como sempre)

-Ah... Bom dia. –disse ela friamente

-Ei você vai dar o que de dia dos namorados pro Kurosaki-kun?-disse ela curiosa

-Como assim?!Dia dos namorados?HOJE? –disse a baixinha assustada

-Sim!-disse a ruivinha sorrindo

-Ah... Nada. –disse ela

-Como assim? –disse Inoue

-Ele é meu amigo. –disse ela sorrindo de lado

-Ah ta! –disse ela logo saindo

Então se sentou em sua cadeira olhou para fora da janela,quando viu Ichigo chegando indo em direção a sua carteira,parecia que tinha algo na mão.Quando a garota olhou melhor ele havia jogado algo em sua mesa e se sentou em seu lugar.A baixinha não acreditava no que via,então pegou e perguntou...

-Isso é para mim? –disse ela

-Se não fosse por que eu a jogaria na sua mesa? –disse ele rindo

-Não posso aceitar! –disse ela fria

-É para você comprei porque eu quis-disse ele

-Ta bom!Eu fico com ele. –disse ela abrindo, quando viu... Era um cordão com um pingente em forma de morango...

-Gostou? –disse ele rindo

-Que falta de imaginação heim... –disse ela fria quando percebeu que ele havia ficado triste... -Sim eu gostei - disse ela sorrindo

-Que bom! –disse ele feliz da vida

''Ai... O que estou fazendo?!Não podia!De jeito algum!Por que logo eu?'' pensou Rukia durante a aula com seu cordão já no pescoço. Então passou o tempo (como sempre), veio o glorioso recreio, sem professoras malucas e sem bagunça...

-Ichi-nii cadê meu presente de dia dos namorados? –disse Luri com brilho no olho

-Não tenho nada para você o que eu tinha que dar eu já dei para uma pessoa que eu gosto. –disse Ichigo apontando para Rukia, mas a baixinha nem percebera que ele havia falado e apontado

-COMO ASSIM? –disse ela furiosa

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu. –disse ele olhando para o lado

-Droga agora tudo é ela... Hoje eu descobrirei a verdade... -disse a loirinha falando bem baixo

Depois passou o tempo então já era a hora da saída, quando Rukia saía Luri a puxou ate o terraço...

-Qual sua ligação com Ichigo?-disse ela irritada

-Ele é meu amigo. –disse ela fria

-Não sei... Sinto que você esconde algo... E serio, por isso vim aqui descobrir... –disse Luri correndo em direção a Rukia para bater

-Você ta louca? –disse ela se surpreendendo, mas a garota não queria escutar e continuava para cima de Rukia, a baixinha não queria parar ate descobri a verdade, a garota de cabelos negros tomou alguns tapas, empurrões.

Em quanto isso Ichigo andava procurando Rukia La em baixo, então como não a achava resolveu perguntar a alguns de seus amigos...

-Ei Ishida cadê a Rukia? –disse o ruivinho meio preocupado

-A Luri a puxou para o terraço. –disse ele arrumando os óculos

-Ah valeu! –disse ele correndo...

Em quanto isso a briga das duas continuava ate que Rukia não agüentou mais apanhar, que... Deu seu golpe ''ninja'' para cima de Luri (aquele que ela deu no Ichigo), quando...

-Eu sabia que você era uma ninja. EU SABIA!Viu Ichigo!HAHA EU SEMPRE SOUBE!-disse Luri no chão toda machucada quando Rukia olhou para trás... Havia visto Ichigo de cabeça baixa... Então, pois-se a correr...

''Eu sabia que não deveria... Sabia que algum dia descobriria mais não deste jeito, me desculpe Ichigo, por te decepcionar!'' foi o que Rukia havia pensado, mais o que ela e Ichigo não sabia .. Era que teria mais confusões e piores que esta decepção...

Curiosidades:

-O clã Soul Society é o único que tem mulheres lutando, por isso vocês não viram Luri junto a Ichigo.

-Na historia verdadeira de War and Love (que também pertence a mim) o nome dos personagens são:

Ichigo –Eduard Mendes

Rukia – Angeliny Summers

Luri – Lisa Flory

Renji - Jean Piere

-O nome dos clãs na versão verdadeira:

Hollow –Lord's of Night

Soul Society - Staryne

Então é isso por hoje... Que as confusões comecem!Vlw!


	8. Chapter 8

**Bleach não me pertence, e sim a ****Kubo Tite****. E esta fanfic ****não**** tem fins lucrativos,e sim fins para sua ****diversão****!**

OBS aos IchiRuki's ou Bleach maníacos de plantão: 3°Filme de Bleach ''Adeus Rukia'' em dezembro no Japão... -rezando p/ um final feliz-

**--/--**

Já era noite e Ichigo estava deitado pensando ''Não acredito, ela não confiou em mim!E o pior, ela já tentou me matar!Como isso pode acontecer... Ela é minha inimiga e minha melhor amiga!...Mas não posso perdoar..pelo meu clã,e por honra a ele,mas por que ela não me contou?Achava que ela era uma pessoa diferente das outras... '' pensou o ruivinho virando para a janela e vendo a lua cheia.

Não muito longe dali (p/ falar a verdade, ao lado) Rukia também pensava na situação que ocorrera de tarde ''Por quê?Como isso pode acontecer?Como posso me desculpar?Eu gosto dela, mas não sei de que jeito... Eu consigo ser feliz ao lado dele, como ninguém, pois ele me lembra ao Kaien... Seu jeito, humor e sua aparência... Como queria que estivesse aqui... ''

Depois daquele dia se passaram 1mes e Ichigo ignorava Rukia, a garota ficava triste e sempre que passava ao lado dele, abaixava sua cabeça, em quanto Luri comemorava sua conquista e descoberta. Já na sala de aula todos estavam sentados ate que a professora apareceu falando:

-Ei bando de palermas!Uma noticia boa hoje, por incrível que pareça. Bem um velho conhecido nosso esta voltando para a classe hoje! –disse a professora feliz, o que era MUITO estranho

Então Rukia ouviu o andar e não acreditava, pois já tinha ouvido aquele barulho daquele sapato antes, quando a pessoa entrou... ''Kaien''a garota não pensou duas vezes e então o abraçou, em quanto Ichigo sentado estava em estado de choque.

Ninguém da sala acreditava no que estava acontecendo, nem mesmo a professora que logo depois aquilo quis quebrar o silencio:

-Ok!Pode sentar atrás da Rukia ta?-disse a professora feliz

-Esta bem. –disse Kaien se dirigindo a sua carteira quando viu Ichigo - Ichigoooo!Quanto tempo!-disse o menino sorrindo

-E ai Kaien?Muito tempo mesmo. –disse o ruivinho dando um aperto de mão no menino de cabelos negros

-Eu vocês dois!Estão estragando minha aula!Vão se sentar! –disse a professora quando voltara ao normal

-Ta ta. –disseram os dois se dirigindo a suas carteiras

Em quanto isso Rukia apenas pensava ''Nunca soube que eles eram amigos... Será que... '' pensou ela quando o sinal do recreio tocou. Como sempre as mesmas pessoas do mesmo grupinho subiram para o terraço.

-Kaien-kunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!-disse Inoue feliz

-Você esta muito bem! –disse Ishida

-Hum... -disse Chado

-Quanto tempo não te vejo neh?Acho que a 9 anos não é?-disse Ichigo que não parava de olhar Rukia abraçada com Kaien.

-É neh... Você já o conhecia Rukia? –disse sorrindo para a baixinha

-Ah o Ichigo?Ele é meu amigo, que eu conheci aqui... Ele me salvou de uns meninos... Que queriam me bater para te vingar... –disse olhando para o chão, sabia que era verdade, mas so admitiu agora

-Hum... Se vingar?Que historia é esta? –disse Kaien levantando a sobrancelha

-Ahhhh!Esquece... Vamos falar sobre outra coisa!Uma coisa mais feliz - disse Inoue com aquele sorriso ate que... –Ulquiora?É você? –disse baixinho e com os olhos arregalados a ruivinha quando viu um menino bem longe dali (que estava La em baixo, que se dava para ver do terraço)

-O que houve Inoue? –disse Ishida meio preocupado

-Nada não, so acho que vi alguém familiar... –disse ela dando novamente aquele sorriso

-Se você diz... –disse Ishida ate que o sinal tocou e todos foram para suas salas.

Então passou o tempo, ate que deu outro sinal para a saída, ou seja, alunos correndo que nem um bando de animal, e a baixinha ainda guardando seus livros, nem notava aquela muvuca que se acumulava na porta. Apenas pensando e pensando como sempre fazia ''Hoje minhas perguntas serão respondidas, é hoje!''

Depois de varias horas estava escurecendo, então Kaien estava indo para o parque como havia lido em uma carta que recebera no seu armário do colégio ''Quem será que mandou isto heim?Logo perto da noite?'' fez cara de cansado e continuou a andar ate que entrou no parque no local combinado, ate que viu uma sombra ao lado de uma árvore, logo percebeu que era pequena então falou:

-Rukia é você? –disse na duvida

-Sim... E hoje você respondera a minha pergunta... –disse ela com uma cara de seria e viu que o menino ficara surpreso então ali seria tirado a sua duvida...

--/--

Então é isto

O povo adora pensar heim... Huahuahu tantas perguntas, tantas resposta X.x

Reviews Plix! Huauhahua

Ate o capítulo 9!E as coisas tendem a piorar daqui para frente...


	9. Chapter 9

Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Kubo Tite

**Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Kubo Tite. E esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos,e sim fins para sua diversão!**

**--/--**

Na calada da noite estavam os dois jovens no parque em silencio... Kaien olhava para Rukia com uma cara de espanto e ela já o olhava friamente... Ate que a baixinha resolveu quebrar o silencio...

-Então... Como você conseguiu sobreviver ao veneno de La Cobra? –disse ela

-Por que esta perguntando isso... Não esta feliz por eu estar vivo, mesmo você que quase me matou? –disse Kaien

-Sim eu estou feliz... Mas... Como?Esse veneno é poderoso, acaba com um ser em segundos,é um veneno ruim,chega a ser pior do que o veneno das Najas...você sabe que eu não fiz por querer,mais era minha obrigação,e também...eu não sabia que era você... –disse ela olhando para o chão

-Entendo... Bem depois do que houve naquele dia, eu fui levado logo para um local sagrado onde me aplicaram uma injeção feita contra o seu veneno, que foi retirado de outros corpos, que eram das suas vitimas... Ou seja, já tendo uma cura contra a La Cobra, ou seja... Você! –disse ele olhando para ela

-Então foi por isso... Mas... Por que não voltou?Por que ficou longe do colégio, de todos e de mim, este tempo todo? –disse ela

-Falaram que era melhor eu me afastar por estar muito fraco, e disseram que minhas forças voltariam durante um ano de repouso constante,pois a injeção era bem forte,por causa do veneno usado,que tira toda a sua energia...então depois resolvi sair de lá e voltar. –disse Kaien

-Hum... Não sabia que essa injeção fazia um estrago tão grande para alguém se afastar durante um ano... –disse ela

-Bem... Nos ainda podemos ficar juntos que nem antigamente... Pois eu ainda te amo,como sempre amei,sei que não fez por querer, era sua obrigação... Mais agora temos mais uma chance de ficar juntos... –disse ele sorrindo

-Não temos não... -disse ela levantando a cabeça e olhando para ele

-Como assim não? –disse ele espantado

-Bem... Esse tempo todo em que você não estava aqui comigo eu fiquei triste, magoada e me culpei por milhares de coisas... Ate que este ano eu conheci alguém que conseguiu mudar meus sentimentos... Fazendo com que... Eu me esquece-se dos meus sentimentos por você... Ele me ensinou a sorrir de novo, a ver que eu tinha amigos e que a solidão não era tudo... –disse ela dando um sorriso de lado

-E quem é essa pessoa de quem você esta falando? –disse ele curioso

-É o Ichigo... Ele simplesmente me mudou, mesmo ele sendo muito parecido com você. Eu acabei... Me apaixonando por ele –disse ela

-Entendo... Então acaba por aqui neh? –disse ele virando a cabeça

-Exato... Então adeus... E nos encontramos na escola como amigos... –disse ela colocando a mão no ombro dele e seguindo em frente ate sair do parque em quanto ele ficou parado durante um bom momento... Sua mão estava aberta... E seus olhos tristes... Ate que uma hora ''Ichigo!'' pensou ele com raiva então fechou bruscamente o punho e ficou com uma cara de ódio no rosto, então depois saiu de la seguindo para casa...

Correndo pela rua Rukia apenas sentia aquela sensação de ter tirado um peso das costas e sentiu um alivio , mas no meio do nada ficara vermelha e pensou ''Eu disse mesmo que eu amava o Ichigo?Não acredito'' logo colocou a mão na boca e deu um leve sorriso...

Em quanto isso Ichigo estava em casa deitado e pensando... Logo quando ocorreu a imagem de Rukia abraçada com Kaien ''O que estou pensando?Ela é a namorada do Kaien... Mas será que estou sentindo ciúmes? AHHH PARE DE PENSAR NISSOO AHHHH! '' batendo na própria cabeça ate que caiu da cama ''Aiai... Mas eu gosto tanto dela... Ela me faz ser uma pessoa diferente... Antes eu era muito briguento... Um verdadeiro badboy '' começou a rir dele mesmo ''Aquela baixinha faz milagres... ''

Então deitou de novo na cama e acabou dormindo... Sabia que poderia encontrá-la em seus sonhos, mas no real não queria demonstrar sentimentos, mas fortes, por causa de seu amigo e por causa das mentiras dela... Mas no fundo ele não sabia que era correspondido...

--/--

**War and Love Golden!**

Rukia em...** I Won't Say (I'm In Love) – Disney **

**-Rukia-**

If there's a prize for rotten judgement

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that!

**-Amigos dela-**

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of

**-Rukia-**

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

**-Amigos dela-**

You swoon, you sigh

why deny it, uh-oh

**-Rukia-**

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh

**-Amigos dela-**

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad

**-Rukia-**

No chance, now way

I won't say it, no, no

**-Amigos dela-**

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love

**-Rukia-**

This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

**-Amigos dela-**

You're doin flips read our lips

You're in love

**-Rukia-**

You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

**-Amigos dela-**

Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love

**-Rukia-**

Oh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love

Rukia olhando para Ichigo entrando na sala e passando por ela...

--/--

Então é isso por hj!

Reviews! XD

Plix


	10. Chapter 10

Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Kubo Tite

**Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Kubo Tite. E esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos, e sim fins para sua diversão!**

**PARABÉ****NS ICHIGO MY LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Niver: 7/7**

**--/--**

Logo amanhecendo, os dois jovens saem de casa logo se encontrando. No mesmo momento se olham, ficam meio vermelhões, mas não sabiam por quê... So sentiam que aquele dia já tinha começado bem, em quanto isso seus futuros ''noivos'' estavam so olhando a cena, quando alguém quis quebrar aquele silencio...

-Vamos para a escola Ichigo se não vamos nos atrasar! –disse Luri

-Esta bem... –disse o ruivinho dando as costas para os outros dois

-Ei Rukia vamos também... Se não a gente vai ficar fora da sala! –disse Renji para a baixinha que ainda estava observando os passos do ruivinho

-Ta... –disse com a voz macinha e baixa

Quando chegaram logo entraram na sala para a loca da professora não chatear,sentaram-se e não se olharam ficaram no silencio constante, e seus amigos ficaram os observando e vendo aquela cena triste,porque no fundo todos já haviam reparado que eles se gostavam,so brigavam para camuflar os verdadeiros sentimentos.As horas se passaram rápido então veio a hora sagrada de todo aluno,o recreio.

-Kuchiki-sannnnnnnnnnnn - disse Inoue gritando

-Fale Inoue... –disse meio fria e triste

-O que esta havendo entra você e o Kurosaki-kun?Parecem tão tristes... Tão distantes... -disse a ruivinha

-É que a gente brigou muito... Ae você sabe... As pessoas começam a se distanciar... Então é isso que esta acontecendo com a gente... –disse a garota com a cabeça baixa

-Todos nos sabemos que vocês se gostam... Mas e o Kaien-kun?O que houve com ele?Não veio hoje a escola... E eu o encontrei ontem na rua e ele estava meio triste... Então ele me contou tudo, ou seja, já sei a historia toda... -disse a ruivinha seria, logo quando ouvira aquilo Rukia abriu os olhos meio espantados

-Hum... Eu contei para ele o que eu sentia de verdade por ele e pelo Ichigo... E a reação dele não foi das boas... Eu comecei a amar o Ichigo, porque ele me fez outra pessoa... Então eu devo muito a ele. –disse ela com um sorriso de lado mais feliz

-Entendo... Mas você já falou com ele?Eu sei que essa parada de clã é difícil pelo que o Kaien falou, não sei muito sobre isso porque não tenho um... Hehe - disse ela

-Não falei ainda não... Tenho medo de não ser correspondida... E alem do mais... Ele não olha direito para mim... Então tentar para que? –disse ela meio triste

-QUE ISSO?Vai desistir tão fácil assim? A Kuchiki-san que eu conheço não desiste tão fácil! Você tem que se abrir com ele!Ae você vai poder falar que ele gosta ou não de você... Não fique assim então! – disse Inoue abrançando a amiga

-Sim eu vou tentar hoje... –disse Rukia com um sorriso no lábio

-É assim que se fala!! –disse Inoue toda feliz

Então tocou o sinal todos foram para as suas salas, logo todos já estavam sentados e a professora dando a matéria quando um bilhete caiu sobre a mesa de Ichigo dizendo:

_Ichigo,_

_Encontre-me atrás da escola depois da aula, preciso conversar com você._

_XOXO Rukia_

A primeira coisa que Ichigo pensou foi ''XOXO?Que raios é isso?'', bem ele não sabia muito inglês... Depois passo muito rápido as horas e já estava na saída. (rápido heim o.O). E o ruivinho já estava la para trás da escola esperando a baixinha que logo apareceu em seguida.

-Então o que você quer? –disse ele com cara de emburrado

-Bem... É que... Comecei a perceber agora isso, mas... –disse Rukia logo pensando ''Seja forte não deixe esta chance escapar!'' – Eu gosto de você... –disse ela ficando logo em seguida corada e Ichigo é claro ficou um pouco corado e surpreso com aquilo

-Rukia... Isso nunca me passo pela cabeça, mas somos de clãs diferentes... Então acho que não posso corresponder seus sentimentos mesmo eu... –disse ele quando parou

-Mesmo o que? –disse ela curiosa

-MESMO EU TE AMANDO! –disse ele gritando em quanto ela havia ficado paralisada e com os olhos arregalados

-Não acredito... –disse ela colocando as mãos na frente da boca

-Mas não podemos ficar juntos, se descobrem isso vale a pena de morte para nos dois e bem eu não quero que você morra... -disse ele vermelho

-Eu sei como se sente... Senti isso pela primeira vez que vi quer você era do clã inimigo... –disse ela com a cabeça abaixada

-Sim, temos que aceitar os nossos destinos... –disse ele de cabeça baixa também

-Não vai ficar assim... E você verá - disse ela levantando a cabeça e dando um sorriso, ele ficou espantando, pois nunca tinha visto um sorriso daquele, ele chegou perto dela e se beijaram ali mesmo sem ninguém ver ou suspeitar

Então a noite baixou e todos já estavam na rua, ou seja, os ninjas, logo se confrontaram três deles la que eram Ichigo,Kaien,Renji.Quando outro ninja chegou no meio deles e disse:

-Tiramos nossas máscaras e nossas vendas para mostrar nossas verdadeiras aparecencias e nossos sentimentos por isso nos chamamos Shinigames !! –disse Rukia com uma roupa diferente a do clã Soul Society

Então ali se criava um novo clã e um novo jogo de vida, de morte e de romance...

--/--

Então é isso novo clã Shinigames by Rukia huahuahuahua

Ela é a nova líder do clã...

E mais uma coisa PARABENS ICHIGO!Nosso moranguim favorito!

Uhahuauhau

Recados Plix! -


	11. Chapter 11

Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Kubo Tite

**Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Kubo Tite. E esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos, e sim fins para sua diversão!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Logo após aquela apresentação todos ali presentes ficaram simplesmente de boca aberta, ate que Renji resolveu quebrar o silencio:

-Ta louca Rukia? –disse ele ainda de boca aberta

-Louca?Por que estaria? –disse ela sendo irônica com o menino de cabelos vermelhos

-Olha para você!O que seu irmão vai pensar quando souber disso?E que papo é esse de Shinigame? –disse ele

-E se ele não souber?E eu criei um novo clã... E esse será o nome dele... Algo contra?Novo inimigo. –disse ela rindo dele e indo embora quando ela se virou e disse– E a propósito... Não somos mais noivos. –disse ela indo embora, em quanto Ichigo, Kaien, Renji estavam espantados com tal reação da garota

-O que deu nela? –disse Renji perguntando aos dois ninjas ao seu lado

-E eu que vou saber?Ela esta muito estranha... Antigamente ela não era assim, era tão amável... –disse Kaien de cabeça abaixada

-Deixem isso de lado, e mais uma coisa... Kaien... Isso é uma luta e nosso inimigo esta sozinho, ou seja... –disse o ruivinho fazendo uma cara de mal para Renji

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MALDIÇÃOOOOOOOOO!!-disse Renji logo correndo morrendo de medo dos dois amigos

-Você foi mal em Ichigo –disse Kaien rindo –ate senti um pouco de pena do moleque

-É neh... ''Eu sei que fez isso de propósito Rukia'' - disse Ichigo rindo e indo embora

Depois daquilo tudo já havia amanhecido e todos já estavam na escola, so faltava Rukia, bem desses dias em diante ela chegava muito atrasada por que seria?

-Kurosaki Ichigo? –disse a professora

-Presente

-Kuchiki Rukia?-disse a professora novamente

-Ela ta atrasada professora. –disse Ichigo

-Ah... Então vamos começar a... -disse a professora ao ser interrompida quando a porta abriu

-Desculpa pelo atraso! –disse Rukia correndo ate seu lugar,mas tinha alguma coisa errada nela,o que seria?

Logo a baixinha se sentou atrás de Ichigo, e na frente de Kaien... Logo Ichigo perguntou...

-O que houve com seu cabelo? –disse Ichigo espantado ao ver o cabelo de Rukia mais picotado do que nunca (não ta menor do q o dela!)

-Ah... Não houve nada... Ou melhor, depois a gente se fala que vai ser mais fácil... –disse Rukia

-Posso também ouvir a conversa? –disse Kaien se intrometendo

-Não. -disse Rukia seria e direta e virando para frente

O menino havia ficado possesso depois daquilo ''Como assim?Não posso ouvir mais nada... Ela esta tão fria... Tudo sua culpa Ichigo... '' pensou Kaien apertando os punhos. Depois de um tempinho a professora parou de explicar para dar um comunicado...

-Bem seus vermes... Vamos o festival de final de ano aqui no colégio... Sei que passamos temos muito bons juntos e é claro EU VOU EMBORA DESTA EXPELUNCA HAHAHA!!-disse ela rindo

-Gota em todos

-Ta ta ...Precisamos de dois representantes para arrumar tudo e é claro...A hora das declarações...Haha acha que eu esqueci?Logo a hora que todos se pegam?Não sou tola não meus ''queridos'' aluninhos!-disse ela rindo- Bem vamos lá!Vou ficar de olhos fechados e sortear dois sortudos!Então... Hum... O primeiro é Ishida!Agora vamos ver o segundo... Hummmm... Inoue!Bem vocês seram responsáveis por tudo!Haha agradeço por não estar em seus lugares!Então estão liberados!

Então todos saíram correndo que nem um bando de animal, em quanto aquele mesmo grupinho ia para o terraço.

-SUGOIIIIIIIII EU SOU REPRESENTANTE!Neh Ishida-kun? –disse Inoue cheia de felicidade no rosto

-Ai... Eu não queria tal responsabilidade... -disse ele ''Pelo menos vou poder me aproximar da Inoue-san''pensou ele logo arrumando seus óculos

-Agradeço por não terem me escolhido. –disse Ichigo coçando a cabeça

-Ia ser engraçado você se enrolando la para arrumar tudo. –disse Rukia rindo da cara do ruivinho

-HAHA engraçadinha. -disse ele quando se tocou – A é Rukia, me conta o lance do cabelo.

-Esta bem, vem para cá.-disse ela puxando o ruivinho para o canto

-Então qual é o lance?-disse ele serio

-Bem... É que o Renji contou pro meu irmão o que aconteceu... e...quando ele ouviu veio logo falar comigo,me pegou pelo cabelo pegou a tesoura e cortou vários fios...e bom...eu to morando com a Inoue pois fui expulsa de casa por ser desleal ao clã...entendeu? –disse ela olhando para abaixo

-Nossa tão rígido assim seu clã?Ou melhor, seu ex-clã... -disse ele

-É neh... A única coisa que tinha em comum no seu era a pena de morte –disse ela

-É...não sabia que seu irmão era assim...Ele parece tão quietinho...-disse Ichigo

-Eu sei...mais vamos voltar se não alguem pode falar algo sobre nois...-disse ela andando quando o ruivinho segurou o braço dela

-O que você esta fazendo?-disse ela assustada

-Danese o que os outros pensam...-disse ele dando um beijo nela que logo se afastou e sorriu e saiu andando em direção aos amigos

Em quanto isso em um canto não tão longe dali,Kaien percebia as coisas que estavam acontecendo...''Droga o que esta acontecendo...'' pensou Kaien fechando seu punho,e começou a olhar de lado os amigos,assim saindo do local...Ali ia começar uma nova rivalidade entre dois amigos...e o premio seria o coração de uma menina,cujo não sabe seu futuro dali em diante...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hoho!Aki o cap.11 3**

**Tomara q tenham gostado **

**Reviews plix **


	12. Chapter 12

Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Kubo Tite

**Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Kubo Tite. E esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos,e sim fins para sua diversão!**

--/--

Todos do grupinho estavam ali sentados ate que Inoue perguntou:

-Cadê o Kaien-kun? –fazendo cara de curiosa

-Boa pergunta ele estava ate agora aqui... –disse Ishida

-Quem se importa? –disse Rukia virando a cabeça

-Bem... tanto faz...falando nisso...sabiam que eu e a Rukia estamos namorando? –disse Ichigo feliz

-O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- disseram todos inclusive Rukia

-Como assim?-disse Rukia

-Ah baixinha para de esconder, temos que dizer a verdade para nossos amigos. –disse Ichigo com um sorriso bobo no rosto

-NÃO POSSO DEIXAR ISSO ACONTECER!- disse Renji correndo para fora

-EU TAMBEM NÃO! –disse Luri correndo também

-Bando de malucos... -disse o grupinho unido

-Será ciúmes?Amor platônico?Um romance de contos de fadas? –disse Inoue viajando

-Ahn... Inoue-san... –disse Ishida meio constrangido

-Hehehe so fiquei empolgada. –disse Inoue sorrindo para Ishida

-Olha a hora já vai tocar o sinal! –disse Tatsuki

-É mesmo borá voltar... -disse Ichigo

Então todos foram em direção a sala de aula,em quanto Kaien que já estava la dentro,ficava observando a paisagem lá fora da janela.Então a professora chega logo dizendo:

-Haha meus ''amados'' alunos!Hoje vai ter teste surpresa! –disse ela com um sorriso

-O QUE?!TA LOUCA SUA VELHA? Ò.ó - disse os alunos

-Para a informação de vocês eu tenhu 30 anos, ou seja, não sou velha! –disse ela já distribuindo os testes

-Já era meu primeiro ano!Ela vai ferrar todos nois! –disse Ichigo batendo o livro na cabeça

-Cof cof!Todos não, so aqueles que não prestam atenção na aula neh Ichigo?-disse Rukia caçoando do ruivinho

-Arg! –disse ele começando o teste

-OBA MULTIPLA ESCOLHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!VOU PODER COLAR1 - disse Keigo gritando, para ser sincera ele pensou alto, muito alto

-Ta louco?Pra diretoria! –disse a professora – sempre quis fazer isso com ele!

Gota em todos

-Ok continuem em quanto o levo lá... AH!TEM CAMERAS NESSA SALA, ENTÃO NÃO TENTEM GRAÇINHAS! –disse a professora se retirando com Keigo choramingando

Depois de varias horas todos já haviam acabado os testes e entregue, e é claro a segunda santa hora,a saída!Foi quando o ruivinho e a baixinha se encontraram la no pátio.

-Hey Ichigo você foi bem? –disse Rukia sorrindo

-Nem morto! –disse Ichigo decepcionado

-Da próxima vez, vê se presta atenção na aula, alias cadê a Luri? –disse ela

-Nem sei,me falaram que ela saiu mais cedo...E aquele tal de Renji? –disse ele

-Ah... pó nem volto mais para casa com ele se esqueceu?To morando com a Inoue. –disse ela sorrindo

-É mesmo, tinha me esquecido... -disse ele

-Bem agora tenho que ir para a casa da Inoue porque ela ta ali me esperando no portão, então xau xau.-disse ela selando os lábios dele

-Ate. –disse o ruivinho sorrindo bobo

Então a noite baixou, mas desta vez não havia ninguém, mais podia se ver uma loirinha em um bar bebendo wisk...

-Ahhh que saco... Aquele Ichigo, quando ele vai aprender... ou melhor quando eu vou aprenderrrrrr!!Hic... –disse Luri

Não tão longe dali se via Renji caminhando tranquilamente ate avistar Luri no barzinho.

-O que você ta fazendo aqui?Ainda mais BEBENDO? –disse ele

-Tirando as magoas do coração... –disse ela com uma cara de carente

-Aff... Aqueles dois... Racham os nossos corações e é isso que dá... alguém no bar bebendo ate desmaiar...-disse o garoto de cabelos vermelhos

-Tipo eu? –disse a menina sorrindo

-Sim e não gosto de ver meninas deprimidas também. –disse Renji que logo ficou levemente corado

-...-ela não disse nada e também ficara levemente corada e surpresa pela a atitude dele

Em quanto isso não muito longe dali Rukia e Inoue se divertiam na nova moradia da baixinha.

-Kuchiki-sannnnnnnnnnnn!Olha o que eu fiz!!-disse Inoue feliz

-O que é isso Inoue? –disse Rukia com uma cara de medo

-É arroz,com feijão,peixe,camarão,chocolate,purê de banana,caramelo. –disse a ruivinha

-Estou sem fome Inoue,preciso dormir,o dia foi longo e o teste também. –disse Rukia se dirigindo a sua cama.

Em quanto Ichigo fazia o mesmo,pensava sobre tudo o que houvera nesse tempo em que conheceu Rukia,mal eles sabiam que grandes confusões e conflitos iam aparecer...

--/--

Então aqui o tão esperado capitulo 12 o.o

Sacrificado...por causa das férias e o começo das aulas X.x

Mata qualquer um hahaha!Vlw!


	13. Chapter 13

Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Kubo Tite

**Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Kubo Tite. E esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos,e sim fins para sua diversão!**

**--/--**

No dia seguinte Inoue e Rukia caminhavam pela rua até Kaien aparecer...

-Ei me esperemm!! –disse Kaien correndo

-Kaien-kunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!Bom-dia!!-disse Inoue rindo

-Bom dia Inoue! –disse Kaien sorrindo em quanto Rukia caminhava-Não vai falar bom dia

Rukia?-disse ele,mesmo assim a baixinha deu as costas quando ele segurou o seu braço

-O que foi?-disse ela olhando para a mão dele em seu braço

-Bom dia neh? –disse ele sorrindo

-Bom dia...-disse ela soltando a mão dele dos braços dela, e continuou a andar

-Nossa sua relação com ela ta difícil neh? –disse Inoue meio assustada

-É tudo por causa daquele desgraçado. –disse Kaien fechando os punhos

-Aquele desgraçado seria o Ichigo? –disse Inoue MEUS DEUS ELA ESTA PENSANDO!

-...Sim...-disse Kaien

-Por que não tenta conversa com eles? –disse Inoue sorrindo

-Não da... –disse ele

-É por causa dos clãs neh? –disse ela

-Sim... –disse ele

-Hum...Tente pelo menos , nunca desista. –disse Inoue sorrindo

-Vou tentar. –disse Kaien sorrindo

-Esse é o Kaien que eu conheço. –disse a ruivinha

Logo chegando a escola, todos entraram na sala ate que a professora chegou...

-Meus odiosos alunos...O vestival esta cada vez mais perto...Então representantes vocês já tem idéia do que fazer nele? –disse a professora

-Sim professora temos sim... –disse Ishida meio envergonhado

-Nos decidimos coletar madeiras e fazer uma grande fogueira no meio do pátio maior,e quando escurecer acende-la...E todos nos ficarmos em volta dela,e cada casal se apresentar com uma musica desejada... –disse Inoue rindo feliz da vida

-Interessante... Sabe... Na minha época não havia isso... Nos éramos Hip's... –disse ela rindo

Gota em todos

-Mesmo assim eu aprovo!-disse ela rindo

-Uhullllllllllllllllll - disse a turma toda

Depois de todas as aulas Ichigo e Rukia estavam saindo quando viram Renji e Luri de mãos dadas e resolveram perguntar o que estava acontecendo...

-Meu deus isso não é coisa que se vê todo dia!! –disse Ichigo rindo

-Idiota... Nos estamos juntos...já que duas pessoas não ligam para nossos sentimentos! –disse Renji

-Exato! –disse Luri

-Mais ate que vocês combinaram sabia? –disse Rukia sorrindo

-SERIO? –disseram eles dois juntos e corados

-Serio... –disse Ichigo e Rukia sorrindo

-Que bom. –disse Luri – Mais não sei se nossos clãs aceitaram... –disse ela cabisbaixa

-Não se preocupe... Entre para meu clã, pois lá você não terá este problema. –disse Rukia sorrindo

-Não tem problema?Depois de tudo o que eu te fiz? –disse Luri meio triste

-Não tem problema, aquilo já passo, não é? Mesmo assim... Como vocês conseguiram ficar juntos? –disse Rukia curiosa

-Bem foi assim... Eu estava andando pensando na minha quando... Vi Luri bebendo...

-Flash Back-

-O que você ta fazendo aqui?Ainda mais BEBENDO? –disse ele

-Tirando as magoas do coração... –disse ela com uma cara de carente

-Aff... Aqueles dois... Racham os nossos corações e é isso que dá... Alguém no bar bebendo ate desmaiar... -disse o garoto de cabelos vermelhos

-Tipo eu? –disse a menina sorrindo

-Sim e não gosto de ver meninas deprimidas também. –disse Renji que logo ficou levemente corado

-... -ela não disse nada e também ficara levemente corada e surpresa pela a atitude dele

-Não fique assim... Não gosto de ver meninas chorando, ainda mais uma menina bonita que nem você... –disse Renji meio corado

-Bonita? –disse ela corada

-Tenhu que esquecer Rukia, e você de Ichigo... Assim poderemos viver melhor e sem essas malditas mágoas! –disse Renji

-Que tal esquecermos essas mágoas juntos? –disse ela sorrindo e corada

-Bem... Eu sempre te achei bonita... Mais não acha muito precipitado? –disse ele

-Mas... Eu... -disse ela meio triste

-Esta bem, vamos ficar juntos e esquecermos eles dois. –disse Renji sorrindo

-Fim de Flash Back-

-Então foi assim a historia... -disse Renji

-Nossa que bonitinhos!! –disse Rukia sorrindo

-Finalmente você prestou para alguma coisa Renji. –disse Ichigo rindo

-Cala a boca... Seu... –disse Renji quando viu Kaien chegar

-Ola Kaien. –disse Luri sorrindo

-Oi... –disse ele

-O que você quer aqui? –disse Ichigo

-Quero uma conversa... -disse Kaien

-Mais você já não tem tudo explicado? –disse Rukia

-Quero mais informações... -disse Kaien

-Então fale de uma vez... –disse Rukia

-Rukia pare de me tratar que nem lixo!O que eu fui para você? UM NADA? –disse Kaien perdendo a cabeça

-Você já foi algo sim... Mais não é mais... Você me abandonou!Não me deu sinal de vida!E eu fiquei um ano sofrendo!-disse Rukia começando a elevar a voz

-Kaien esqueça isso, Rukia não te pertence! –disse Ichigo

-Gente vamos com calma, por favor... –disse Renji se metendo

-Você esta me tratando diferente... Não é aquela Rukia que eu conheci, alegre e feliz... Tudo por causa de você Ichigo! –disse ele avançando para cima de Ichigo quando alguém o impediu...

-Vocês não são nem um pouco discretos... Ainda por cima na frente de um colégio... -disse Byakuya o irmão mais velho de Rukia

-Irmão... O que esta fazendo aqui? –disse ela surpresa

-Ouvi toda essa gritaria e resolvi aparecer... Garoto lutas não são feitas de manhã e sim quando a Lua nascer...Então não provoque essa luta desnecessária ainda mais a tarde...Deixe que Rukia tome a decisão dela,com quem ela quer ficar... ...-disse ele se referindo a Kaien

-Por acaso você esta me defendendo irmão? –disse Rukia mais surpresa ainda

-Rukia... Eu tenho uma coisa para te falar que aconteceu há muito tempo... Fiquei pensando nisso quando você foi morar com Inoue... -disse ele tenso - Aconteceu quando eu estava na sexta - serie... Eu conheci uma menina chamada Hisana... Então começamos a namorar depois de vários meses de amizade... Então descobri que ela era do clã inimigo... E se mudou após descobrir que eu havia lutado com ela... Isso me deixou muito magoado... Então não quis que você se magoasse também... Mais descobri que esse menino Ichigo, pode te fazer feliz... Então resolvi deixá-la ficar com ele, e que tal seu clã se aliar ao meu? –disse ele sorrindo (MEU DEUS BYBY SORRINDO!)

-Irmão... Claroo! –disse ela chorando e abraçando o irmão

Todos estavão imóveis com a situação ali,inesperada afinal de contas...Mas muita coisa vai rolar...

--/--

Desculpem por favor T-T

Demorei MTTTTTTTT XD

Obrigada pela reviews povo -

Mesmo assim não acabou!! ta quase...

Não se esqueçam dar uma clicadinha na barrinha a sua esquerda!!

Ate o capítulo 14!!

Bjs!


	14. Chapter 14

**Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Kubo Tite. E esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos,e sim fins para sua diversão!**

---//---

Todos ainda imóveis olhando aquela cena absurdamente estranha,pois era Byakuya abraçando e sendo gentil com sua irmã ate que Ichigo quebrou o silencio entre eles...

-Você esta falando serio mesmo Byby-sama? –disse Ichigo meio espantado

-Sim...Vocês podem ficar juntos...Com uma condição! –disse ele serio

-E qual é? –disse o ruivo

-Faça Rukia feliz se não eu te caçarei ate o fim do mundo! –disse ele

-E você ainda duvida que eu não faça? –disse ele rindo

-Sei que vai cuidar de minha irmã...mais também ficarei de olho em vocês! –disse Byakuya olhando para eles

-Claro,desde que esteja do nosso lado,sua presença é muito bem vida Byakuya! –disse Ichigo sorrindo

-Estaremos sempre ao seu lado Ichigo...Rukia! –disse Renji e Lurichiyo sorrindo juntos

-Não irei aceitar ISSO! –disse Kaien gritando

-Eu se fosse você não falava mais nada...não vou deixar que estrague a felicidade de um casal apaixonado...-disse Byakuya serio

-Grrr....-resmungou Kaien

-Kaien...Por favor...Não fique chateado,você ira encontrar alguém que te ame pelo o que você vale...-disse Rukia seria

-Mas...Mas...Não quero perde-la Rukia sabe que ainda te amo! –disse Kaien

-Mais ela não te ama mais,tem que tentar ver será que você vai ficar se magoando a toa?Não pode se machucar toda hora!-disse Ichigo pegando no colarinhu da blusa de Kaien

-Vou tentar...-disse Kaien olhando para baixo

-Que bom.!-disse Rukia sorrindo delicadamente

-Me perdoe Rukia...Acho que fui um idiota...Nao posso prende-la a mim e te ver infeliz ao meu lado...Quem ama deixa a pessoa amada feliz...-disse Kaien dando um pequeno sorriso

-Sim!-disse Rukia abraçando Kaien

Então depois de tudo aquilo que havia acontecido, a paz voltou as ruas,a noite subia,então nossos bravos guerreiros também subiam em seus agora com uma amizade que atravessava as eras de guerras entre os clãs...A cidade estava calma,todos se reuniram que nem uma família grande.

----//---

Próximo capítulo..O fim!

X.x

Sei q odiaram esse capitulo por ser mt pequeno

Mas eu fiquei tão feliz com ele =D

O próximo será o ultimo...mts coisas fofas vão rolar =3

Agora com vcs War and Love GOLDEN ò.ó

-Ai que saco… Agora que as batalhas acabaram o que faremos da vida? –disse Renji em cima do telhado

-Po cara... Que tal levarmos nossas namoradas ao cinema?-disse Ichigo ao lado dele

-E me deixar de vela?SO PORQUE EU PERDI? –disse Kaien ao lado de Ichigo

-Não cara...Arranjamos uma garota pra tu!-disse Renji

-Quem quem????–disse Kaien sorrindo

-Yumichika!!!!-disse Ichigo e Renji rindo

-O QUE?AQUELA CRIATURA?AQUILO É UM HOMEM ! –disse Kaien com raiva

-Alguém invocou meu santo nome?-disse Yumichika aparecendo

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!QUE HORRORRRRRR!!-disse Kaien correndo

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH MEUS OLHOS ARDEEEEEEEEEMMMM!!!-disse Ichigo correndo em seguida

-Morri...-disse Renji desmaiando e caindo do telhado

-Ai....Eu sou tão feio assim?-disse Yumichika pegando o espelho-AI MEU DEUS QUE MONSTROOOOOOOO!!SALVEM-SE QUEM PUDERR!!-disse ele correndo de si proprio


	15. Chapter 15FINAL

**Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Kubo Tite. E esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos,e sim fins para sua diversão!**

------------///---------

[10 anos depois...]

Saa setsunai no kono magira shiawase no furi wo shiteita  
Motto hashitta no iikikashita mugon de sotto tsukamiai  
Kita michi wo ichibetsu hitori wo gaman shi man suru sansan no sugu wa  
Kao ni amaru toriai no kaori  
Chiri wa tsumotte

Ichigo e seus amigos estavam no hospital esperando o resto da família chegar,pois Rukia ia ter um bebe...

-Caraca cadê o povo? –disse Ichigo

-Aiai...Ate para vir pro hospital eles são lerdos...-disse Ishida

Depois de alguns minutos...

-Desculpa a demoraa! –disse Renji e Lurichiyo

-É neh...Estamos esperando vocês a vinte minutos...-disse Ichigo

-Já dissemos desculpas!E porque você não esta la dentro com a Rukia? –disse Renji

-Bem...O irmão dela não me deixou entrar...-disse Ichigo

-Ele é assim mesmo...Muito protetor a irmã.-disse Renji

[depois de 30 minutos...]

Ichigo e Cia já estavam dormindo nas poltronas do hospital ate que a sala de cirurgia se abre e de la vem Rukia em uma cadeira de rodas com uma criança em seus braços...

acorde...-disse a enfermeira

-ZzzzzzZzzzz...AHN AONDE TEM GORILAS GIGANTES?-gritou Ichigo

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –chorou o bebe

-Olha o que você fez idiota...-disse Rukia

-Ahn...Rukia?-disse Ichigo olhando para os braços da garota

-É um menino...Que nome devemos dar a ele? –disse Rukia entregando a criança para Ichigo

-Hum que tal o nome do seu irmão Byakuya? –disse Ichigo olhando para a criança em seus braços

-Perfeito!-disse Rukia

-Vocês vão batizalo com meu nome? –disse Byakuya

-Sim,você no fundo nos ajudou muito...Temos que retribuir nossa felicidade e gratidão...-disse Ichigo sorrindo

-Obrigado Kurosaki,Rukia.-disse Byakuya sorrindo (NA: God o_o')

-Parabéns Rukia...Ichigo! –disse os amigos dos dois

[depois de 5 anos...]

Hateshinai tabi no tochuu de machi no hazure ni tachiyoru tsukareta ryouashi wo  
Sotto nagedashite nekorobu to  
Kurikaesareru asai memorii  
Nando mo onaji ano yokogao nandomo onaji ano kotoba wo  
Ikiteiru dake de kanashii to omou no wa watashi dake na no kiita ano  
Niteru ni wa chuui no nai

-Byakuya Junior você vai se atrasar para a escola filho...-disse Ichigo

-Já vo papai...-disse Byakuya

-Já fez muitos amigos lá meu amorzinho?-disse Rukia

-Sim!Tenho uma amiga...Ela se chama Luna!Ontem a gente fico de mãos dadas durante o recreio e dividimos nosso lanche.-disse Byakuya

-Esse é meu filho!-disse Ichigo todo orgulhoso

-Bem agora vai lá!-disse Rukia beijando Byakuya na bochecha

-Rukia volto a tarde.-disse Ichigo selando um beijo em Rukia

-Eca!Menino e menina se beijanduuuu!-disse Byakuya mostrando a língua

-Haha!Vamos lá campeão!-disse Ichigo pegando Byakuya e colocando ele em seu pescoço

-Bye bye!-disse Rukia acenando

[depois de algumas horas...]

Utsuro ni kieru kitto mada chikara naki osanai kimi  
Minakute ii kanashimi wo mitekita kimi wa ima  
Koraenakute ii namida wo koraete sugoshiteru  
Hontou no koto dake de ikite yukeru hodo  
Bokura wa tsuyokunaisa tsuyokunakute ii ii

-Rukia cheguei!-disse Ichigo fechando a porta

-Ah que bom...-disse Rukia na varanda olhando a paisagem

-O que foi?disse Ichigo abraçando Rukia

-Nada so estava lembrando da gente nas escola...Se lembra?-disse Rukia

-Sim,claro!Quando eu te achei caída no chão...Quando nos separamos e tudo...-disse ele

-Passou muito tempo...Mas pelo menos tenho você ao meu lado...-disse ela abraçando ele mais forte

-Sim...-disse o ruivinho

Então eles viveram felizes para sempre,com esperanças e memórias do passado...Sabiam que juntos poderiam ser felizes...E assim que ia ser...

--------------------------------//----------------------------

[Música- Velonica by Aqua Timez]

Tradução:

Ah, fingir ser feliz não é nada além de uma péssima distração.  
Me apresso para lhe dar meu aviso silencioso - um aperto gentil da sua mão.  
Assim que olhei o caminho pelo qual passei, eu suportei, sem companhia,  
minha face foi dominada por um perfume familiar,  
e a poeira continua acumulando.

Eu desmaio fora da cidade, me deitando suavemente.  
Minhas pernas estão cientes das suas jornadas sem fim.  
E memórias passageiras correm pela minha cabeça.  
Vejo o mesmo perfil, ouço as mesmas palavras de novo e de novo.

Como a garota que me perguntou: "A vida não é tão triste quando você só a vive?"  
Você ainda é descuidado, jovem e não tem solução...  
Desaparecendo um vácuo vazio.

Agora, tendo presenciado uma tristeza que nunca devia ter visto  
Chorando lágrimas que deviam permanecer secas.  
Não podemos ser fortes o bastante para viver somente na vida,  
mas você sabe, não precisamos ser.

Bem aki encerro a fanfic War and Love versão Bleach

Obrigada por terem acompanhado!

Agradeço a todos que leram e mandaram reviews!

Beijos até a próxima!


End file.
